Lion King 3: Time of a New Hope
by TRON0602
Summary: Original work produced by author tlk3kopas return. As the Pridelands seem to be at peace Kiara and Kovu want to start a familey will Simba and Nala let them will and old royal return? Explore this next few years of the new royals.


**Lion King 3: Time of a New Hope**

**By: tlk3kopas return**

**Posted by: TRON0602**

rafki]Kopa? Kopa? he's alive? he's alive! its time for him to return!

[As the sun stars rolling high kiara and kovu start sneaking out}

[simba with eyes closed]And where are yall going?

[kiara]Oh daddy! calm down were just going for a walk and dont worry i know the rules of being with kovu.

[kovy quietly laughes as nala starts waking up]Mind your father kiara

[kiara]Yes mom so can we go for our walk?

[nala]No were going hunting remember?  
[kiara]Mom you know im not good at hunting.  
[kovu]You have been getting better.  
[kiara]thanks kovu ok mom i will go[nuzzles her father ,mate and leaves]  
[a few mins after kiara leaves]  
[simba]So Kovu have you and kiara though about having cubs?  
[kovu]Well she...i though... we both think its a good idea.  
[simba] Well thats good but y'all should think of waiting some time ok?  
[kovu]Yes king simba  
[Simba starts walking off][kovu sighes]  
[simba]I heard that!  
[down in the lands near 5 dead zebra's]  
[nala]That was good sweetie.  
[kiara]Thanks mom.  
[nala]So your father told me you wanted to ask me a question?  
[kiara]Yes mom.  
[nala]Ok fire away.  
[kiara]We'll ummm me and kovu think its a good idea to have a cub  
[nala]Hmmmmm well u know having a cub isnt easy i mean the 10 weeks of being pregnet and whatching your cub.  
[kiara starts looking to ground showing sadness nala see's and feels guilty]  
[nala]But you got my premisson to have a cub.  
[kiara] Thanks mom!  
[kiara jumps of happy][nala who starts rethinking and says to sky]  
[nala]Oh muffaso did i do the right thing?  
[at a boarder where kovu patrolls][a happy kiara walks up]  
[kovu]Hey kiara.  
[kiara]Hey kovu.  
[kovu]What did your mom say?  
[kiara]Yes and my father?  
[kovu]No im afriad.  
[kiara]Oh well[starts kissing him][from a hill 10 feet away]  
[simba]Grrrrrrrrr! thats it im going to kick him out.  
[nala] calm down honey!let'em kiss.  
[simba cools off][nala]Hey why dont we go get some sleep?  
[simba]Okay.  
[they leave back 10 feet forward to kiara and kovu]  
[kiara]Hey lets go talk near the waterfall/  
[kovu] Ok.  
[they leave][after 2 hours after nightfall]  
[simba]Kiara!where have you been?  
[nala]Oh yes where have u been young lady you know to be back before the first hour of night falling  
[kiara] sorry parents we went out  
[looks to kovu and smiles kovu also smiles]  
[simba]Well as long as your safe were ok.  
[kiara]Ok sorry for the scaring.  
[simba]Its alright come into the den.  
[kiara]Ok.  
[a month later as kiara has grown bigger and been eating more]  
[kiara moans and nala walks in]  
[nala] Ok kiara whats up?  
[kiara]Mom i'm pregnant.  
[looks to ground with guilty]  
[nala]Its ok honey actully its great news!  
[kiara]Your not mad?  
[ nala]I would never be mad at something like this.  
[kovu walks in]  
[nala]Im seeing a future father in you kovu  
[kovu]what do you mean?  
[kiara]I told her kovu.  
[kovu]It may be time to tell every1 else.  
[kiara]But i dont want daddy to be angery.  
[nala]Dont worry honey come on outside.  
[outside as the pride gathers]  
[kovu whispering] im proud of you.  
[kiara]Im pregnant!  
[the pride cheers a few shocked simba looks to skys then looks to his daughter and her mate and smiles]  
[a little while later]  
[kiara]I cant belive im carrying the next princess.  
[kovu] You mean prince.  
[kiara]I can feel its a she.  
[kovu]Ok just know its a prince.  
[kiara lays against kovus stomic]  
[kiara]I love u my sweet sweetheart  
[nala enters and says]  
[nala] you doing ok sweetie?  
[kiara]yea mom me and Kovu though it would be a good idea to go for a walk.  
[nala ok honey be back within a hour though.  
[at waterhole]  
[kovu]I wonder what we will name our child.  
[kiara] if its a girl Rikke? and if its a boy Skjor?  
[kovu] those are perfect!  
[noises in bush kovus ears perk]  
[kovu] wait here!  
[kovu walks off to look for the noise]  
[?!]Ahh my pretty so your pregnant eh! well i guess i will change it!  
[kiara screams loduly]  
[kovu runs and trys to attack but ?! him and pushes him to ground]  
[a lion about a few months over kiara's age runes and attacks the lion]  
[?] Leave her alone!  
[?!] Ok ok[takes off]  
[a few mins after ?! leaves]  
[?] Are you okay Kiara and Kovu?  
[kovu]Im okay...wait how do you know our names?  
[?]Oh Im sorry my name is kopa i am kiara's older brother.  
[kiara]I have a older brother?  
[kopa]Yes you do.  
[kovu]Only Simba will know something of this.  
[as they are nearing priderock]  
[kiara]Kopa what happend?  
[kopa]I knew you would ask me this one day a couple of days after you were born everyone in the pride was talking about you  
[kopa]so much it made me sick!i would try to talk to our parents but they wouldnt listin so i snuck out and went to the  
[kopa]waterhole and went beyond the boarder till i met some young cub around my age named ummm? kitania or bitania?  
[kovu]Vitani?  
[kopa] How do you know her name?  
[kiara]Oh sorry Kopa this is my mate Kovu he is vitani's young brother  
[kopa]Oh ok  
[kiara]So you were saying  
[kopa] yea so everyday i snuck out till 1 day Zira found us and killed me or so she though when i awoke i knew i couldnt  
[kopa]mom and dad must have already knew i was dead cause i seen there footprints around where i was laying so i became a  
[kopa]rouge from outlands and pridelands i lived on the river boarders till a couple of week's ago when word broke of  
[kopa]Ziras death and so i been walking back since then.  
[as they walk up priderock simbas attacks kopa and pushes him to ground]  
[simba]Who are you?  
[kopa pushes simba to ground and laughes]  
[simba]Who are you your laugh only one cub had that laugh.  
[kopa]I have returned dad.  
[simba]Kopa? oh Kopa you have returned at last!  
[kopa] Where is vitani?  
[simba] Ontop of priderock praying to muffaso to keep you safe.  
[kopa]Ok we will be back down in a few mins dad.  
[simba]Ok son  
[at the top of priderock]  
[vitani]Oh muffaso keep my old love my dear old friend kopa happy for someday i shall join him.  
[kopa moves forward and hits 5 rocks as the sound echos]  
[vitan]Grrrrrrrrrr! i though i told every1 to...who who are you?  
[kopa]Its me Kopa.  
[vitani]Oh kopa it is you.  
[kopa]Come on lets go inside.  
[later that night Kopa wakes up and goes outside of den]  
[vitani]Kopa?[walks outside and goes to]  
[kopa]Vitani? what are you doing up?  
[vitani]I came to check on my old friend is everything ok?  
[kopa] No i feel guilty all the years i wasnt in either pride and so much happend a great battle Kiara and Kovu getting  
[kopa]getting married  
[vitani]And Kiara getting pregnant.  
[kopa]Shes pregnat? for how long?  
[vitani]For a month the entire pride found out this morning.  
[kopa]Wow i have sure missed alot.  
[vitani]And i am a couple of weeks along to.  
[kopa]Wow by who?  
[vitani]i dont know rafki said muffaso was blessing me with this cub.  
[next morning]  
[kopa]Hey Vitani you want to head to the waterhole?  
[vitani]No im good  
[at waterhole]  
[?]Pssst hey Kopa!  
[kopa] What?  
[?]Kopa its me Juna.  
[kopa]Juna it is you!  
[juna]Kopa we need a place to stay.  
[kopa]We?  
[juna]Oh sorry come on out sweetie come tell my old friend your name.  
[emily]Hi im emily  
[kopa]Its nice to mett you Emily and sure Juna yall can stay with us  
[ 2months later]  
[animals]As the suns rising high through the sappheir sky it beats great and all on the  
[animals]on the endless round its the circle of life and it moves us all through deisper  
[animals] and hope through faith and love.  
[as rafki reaches the lioness=kiara and vitani]  
[rafkia]What are there names?  
[kiara]Skjor cause it means good and loyal leader.  
[kovu]And Rikke cause it means willing to learn.  
[vitani] and i choose ahida after the king before muffaso and scar.  
[rafkia grabs Skjor and Rikkie]  
[rafkia]i present prince Skjor!  
[animals cheer and bow in respect]  
[rafkia],i present princess Rikkie!  
[animals cheer and bow in respect]  
[rafki gives Rikkie and Skjor back to kiara and takes ahida]  
[rafkia] i presnet a kin of Kiara,Kovu,Skjor and Rikkie.i present prince Ahida  
[all animals cheer and bow in respect]  
[next week]  
[both rikkie and skjor headbutt kovu]  
[both]Come on dad wake up! wake up!  
[kiara yawning]  
[kiara]Your kids want you.  
[kovu] Before sun rise there your kids.  
[both headbutt kovu again]  
[both]You promised!  
[kovu]ok! ok! im up im up!  
[at the top of priderock]  
[kovu]Look kids a leaders time as ruler rises and falls with the sun one day the sun will  
[kovu]set on my time and will rise with one of yall as the new leader.  
[both]And one of us will rule it all?  
[kovu]Yes but it wont be for a long time  
[simba]Well this bring backs memmorys of when my father took me and when i took Kiara  
[kovu] hey Simba what are you doing up so early?  
[simba]Cant a old king come whatch the new king tell his children about the sun's rising  
[simba] and seting?  
[kovu]Sure unless u want to exile me again.  
[both adults laugh remebering when that hapend]  
[simba]Hey grandkids why dont yall go see if ahida wants to come here a story?  
[kovu]Guys i'll go see your mother  
[rikkie]Ok i will go get him!  
[simba]Ok  
[5 mins later as nala and kiara have gotten up and kiara leads the hunting party while nala goes to simba and ahida arrives]  
[simba]Ok grandkids how about the story of how i met up with your grandmother when we were  
[simba]adults?  
[all cubs]Ok!  
[simba]Okay it was a warm day i was now reaching adulthood and leaving teenhood behiend me.  
[nala]And now i was at a age to bear cubs but scar wanted me to carry his cubs when i told  
[nala]him no he exiled me.  
[simba] so she found Pumba and tryed to kill him but i stoped her and as we fought she pined me and  
[nala pining simba]  
[simba] As i said nala? it took us a few mins to remeber each other and we were both shocked.  
[nala but your grandfather was hardheaded.  
[simba]Who you callin hardheaded?  
[nala] you mister i wont go back to the pridleands  
[simba]Ok fine you got me there but i went to rafkia and he took me to a field and i saw my  
[simba]father and rafkia then hit me as he explained that the past can hurt but i could  
[simba]either run from it or learn from it as he went to hit me a second time i grabed his  
[simba]stick and tossed i returned home and with the lioness help overthrew scar then yall's  
[simba]uncle kopa was born and then kiara. the end  
[all cubs]wow!  
[a year later as all the lioness gather for rova first hunt alone]  
[rafkia]Ahhh! my princess[bows]  
[as she walks down all the lioness and lions congrats her]  
[rova]Mom do you think i'll do okay?  
[kiara]You'll do fine honey just be carefull.  
[kovu is looking a little like how simba did]  
[rikkie]Dad will you promise to let me do this on my own?  
[kovu]Yes i promise this is yours to do on your own.  
[rikkie]Thank you daddy.  
[she runs off to go after her first kill]  
[kovu]Kiara what should i do i still dont feel right doing this or atleast letting her do it on her own.  
[kiara]Dont worry i already had daddy send Zazu we had feeling that was going to happen to you.  
[kovu]Thanks i guess.  
[deep in the pridelands]  
[rikkie suddenly slips and starts to fall in the vally the flood/Ziras death happend in]  
[rikkie]Help!  
[Zazu]Oh no i must go get Kiara and Kovu.  
[rikkie]Will someone help me?!  
[suddenly 2 paws reach and pulls rikkie up]  
[rikkie who now doesnt know the lion looks at him]  
[?]Hi.  
[rikkie]Who are you who do you think you are!?  
[?]I think i am the one who just saved your life.  
[rovu]Well im still thankfull for you rescueing me.  
[?]Im Kizune.  
[rikkie]Im princess Rovu.  
[kizune]So are you in a pride?or a rouge?  
[rova]Im in my fathers pride.  
[kovu]Rikkie![growls at the male]  
[kiara]Rikkie you okay?  
[rova]Yea mom  
[kovu and kizune growl at each other]  
[kiara]Kovu we he saved our daughters life were in his det now.  
[kovu]Fine come we'll see you'll be good.  
[later as the lioness and the liosn go inside kovu growls for the male to stay out]  
[rikkie]Hey umm thanks for resuing me today.  
[kizune]You almost got killed today...princes what kind of hunter are you?  
[rikkie]Want to head to the waterhole tommor?  
[kizune]Sure.  
[next day as most of the lioness are being lazy]  
[rikkie trys to push kizune into the water but ends up in]  
[kizune]Rikkie!?  
[rikkie grabs kizune and pulls him in]  
[kizune]I love you alot Rikkie[he gets out]But please dont do that again.  
[rikkie]You need to losen up and be fun.  
[kizune[Fine i'll losen up but dont push me back in the water.  
[a loud yelp gets heard]  
[rikkie]Oh uh ummm Kizune!  
[kizune]What is it Rikkie!?  
[rikkie]A young cub!  
[kizune]What?  
[as a young cub laying in the bushes hurt]  
[rova]Lets take her back.  
[as rikkie picks up the cub and carrys back]  
[kovu]Rikkie where did you find the cub?!  
[rikkie]By waterhole no parents.  
[kopa]Oh come on Kovu let her keep it.  
[rikkie]Please.  
[kovu]Rikkie since your not able to bare pups yet this is yours and Kizunes responbilty.  
[rikkie]Oh thank you thank you daddy!  
[a year later]  
[ahida]Emily whats wrong?  
[emily bites ahidas paw]  
[ahida]Ow! ouch! why did you bite me for?!  
[emily]You anooyed me!  
[ahida]Just by saying whats wrong.  
[vitani]Whats with all the shouting ahida?!  
[ahida]Emily bit me!  
[vitani]Emily! no bitting your future husbanded!  
[emily]He anooyed me!  
[vitani]Enough!  
[as vitani goes into the den emily runs in and scratches and bites her paw and runs out]  
[kovu]Im exiling you!  
[as a now teened sarabia the second exits]  
[sarabia]Morning mother morning father.  
[rikkie]Morning sweety.  
[kizune]Morning dear.  
[sarabia]May i head to the waterhole?  
[kizune]Its okay with me.  
[rikkie]Yes but be carefull.  
[zazu]Wait! 2 lioness enterd pridelands!  
[kizune]I got this!  
[as kizune goes and fights the two lioness he dies]  
[the lionesses runs off]  
[zazu]Rikkie!  
[rikkie]Zazu whats wrong?!  
[zazu]Kizune died.  
[rikkie]No.  
[zazu]And Nukra enterd the lands!  
[rikkie]Nukra what does he want?!  
[as rikkie goes off as a lighting bolt hits a tree and catches on fire traping rikkie]  
[rovaHelp!  
[suddenly nukra hits rikkie and they fall in the pond]  
[as they climb out]  
[rikkie]Thank you...Nukra!?  
[nukra]Rikkie im sorry for attacking you and your familey in the past my pride exiled me out.  
[rikkie]Fine i'll take you in for now.  
[as they enter priderock.  
[rikkie]So why did you save me!?  
[nukra]Cause i wasn't going to let a lionesses as pretty as you die.  
[rikkie]Oww.[she starts falling]  
[vitani]Call Rafika!  
[nukra]I got her![he puts her on back and runs to rafki]  
[rafki]Ah de princess.  
[nukra]Will she be alright?  
[rafki]Yes.  
[as nukra waits for a few days then rikkie wakes up]  
[rikkie]Huh? where am i?  
[nukra]At Rafkis tree.  
[rikkie]You? You brought me here?  
[nukra]Yes.  
[rikkie]Thanks.  
[nukra]Your blue eyes are likes two oceans in the world.  
[rikkie]Thanks.  
[as they lay down toghether]  
[as a week later it doesnt rain]  
[kovu]Kiara we must move the pridelands are getting destroyed from this drought.  
[kiara]Yes.  
[as they start walking they find a huge place where they find lions and lioness who looks like kovu]  
[bivo]Is that you Kovu?  
[kovu]M..mom  
[bivo]Its me dear]  
[as they arrive at the new land]  
[emily]Ahida,Vitani im sorry for attacking yall.  
[ahida]I forgive you.  
[vitani]As do i.  
[on screen]A Year later.  
[as the animals gather at the new pridelands.  
[rafki present nukra and rkkies cu] as the great kings,queens and kizune apper in rows in the sky]

**Reminder: This story was posted by me but was written by tlk3kopas return**


End file.
